paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
April pools
Authors note: I may rewrite the story soon. Basically to make the plot cleaner and more authentic I suppose. It's April fools day, and pranks are going on left and right. But when someone continues to take things to a new level like every year, by planning a prank that involving pools that will literally blow everyone else's pranks out of the water, others may team up to take them down. Will everyone find it amusing in the end? Or will there be an all out war of pranks in the future? * Ervan * Johnathan * Kelsie * Rust * Virgil * Aller * Daniel * Griffen * Karli * Arron * Vidit * Zackery * Janthol It was a week until April fools day. Everyone was either ecstatic or frantic. April fools can be one of the most fun and/or horrifying days of the year. You never knew when, what or where to expect. And when it came to pranks, some would go to far. Dining hall lunch scene: Everyone was eating lunch in the dining hall. Some of them were discussing April fool's and who was probably going to set up the worst prank. Others were thinking of ways they could avoid the whole thing because it could get ugly and intense real quick. Every year the ideas see to get more intense. Last year was pretty bad, so everyone was planning to be on their guard. A few pups decided to form a group and exchange their ideas into bigger ideas. The pups that the group consisted of were Johnathan, Vidit, and Griffen. They tried to recruit Aller into helping them in their cause. But he said he worked alone. And that he did not want anyone to know about his ideas until they were already fooled. The others were not as enthusiastic about it. They might do a few things, but nothing extreme. Some did not even plan on doing anything and just wanted to avoid the mayhem. Since it was a holiday, Janthol decided that everyone could have the day off. Some liked this, while others hated it. The group was sitting at the far end of the dining hall next to the garbage cans discussing their plans. They would occasionally looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their ideas. They actually had a list they were writing out them out on. "Alright guys, what stuff do we need to get?" asked Vidt who was in charge of gathering the supplies they needed for their schemes. "I'm going to need 2 air horns, plastic rap, duct tape, a few sticks, a ball of yarn, a jar of mayo, and an oil cone," Griffen replied with a diabolical look spread across his face. "These pranks are going to be hilarious. At least for the ones who are not victims." "Alright, these sound pretty easy to get. I can't wait until April fools," Johnathan chuckled with a sadistic tone. "Alright guys meetings over. We'll set them up on the night before the big event. This will probably be the best year yet," Vidit smiled as they got up to take their bowls over to the kitchen sink for Kelsie and Janthol to clean up. Unkown to the trio, Aller had been listening from inside one of the garbage cans right outside the window, with the lid on. "Yeah, it probably will be the best year yet," he smiled to himself as he quietly got out and ran off to his pup house before anyone caught him. He jogged across the yard making sure to dodge lights and parts. He then dove head first into his pup house. Prepare yourselves guys because this year you will rue the day you attempted to prank the me. The master of April fools day," he laughed to himself after he shut his door. As the days carried on, the pups became more excited or more nervous. The group would go around trying to find placed to set up their pranks before and after work. And Aller would always eavesdrop on them fining out their plans. Using their ideas to his advantages. Until finally the night before the big day of chaos arrived. Everyone was sitting at the table eating not saying much. Then Janthol decided to speak. "Alright everyone listen. Tomorrow is April fools day as you all know. So please do not take things TO far alright?" Everyone glanced around. Some of them were giving each other mischievous smiles, while others gave cold, hard glares. "There are a few conditions though," he stated. "No pranks that get others injured and no public humiliation of others," he ordered in a pleasant but stern tone. A few of the them were hesitant but realized that it was the humane thing to do. "There is one more rule," he added. "No pranks before 7:00, I want to get some sleep." Everyone nodded their heads. Then they all put their bowls in the dishwasher and went off to play lay down on the couches and/or play video games. Except Aller who went outside to look for the last of his supplies for tomorrow. Everyone hung out in the TV room until it was time to go to bed. Some went to their pup houses while others went to the bunk beds. As everyone was trying to sleep they were a little surprised that it was dead quiet. Some were expecting to hear creaking boards, pattering paws, distant sounds, or other weird noises for that matter. The ones wondering why it was so quiet were the ones that were not so hyped about tomorrow. Eventually they decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet and get some sleep. But some of them had things like baseball bats or flashlights under their pillows or blankets. When everyone was asleep some that had pretended to be asleep opened their eyes. They then walked around the yard and building setting up their pranks ahead of time. They did not set them up to go on. They just hid them where they were going to set them up because Janthol told them no pranks before 7:00. They then walked outside jumping around trying to be as quick and quiet as ninjas. They walked into the part of the yard that had pines growing on the sides of the fence. Then they all sat down in a circle. "Alright guys, we will have to sleep in shifts so that one of us can wake the others up right before 7:00 to put the finishing touches on everything," Griffen quietly ordered Rust and Vidit. "I'll take the first shift," Vidit stated. "Alright we'll make the shifts an hour each. When dawn breaks over the mountain ranges the rest of us will get up. After that we wait until 7:00 and then try to get through the rest of the day alive," Griffen smiled while standing up. "Alright Vidit wake one of us up in an hour." And with that they went in their own separate directions. Up in the trees Aller was looking down at what the trio were doing. "Even if one of you stays up all night, its not going to change my ultimate plans for tomorrow." He then began walking from branch to branch form one tree to another. He traveled until the branches went over the fence to other trees. He then climbed gradually down until he reached the ground, then snuck through the shrubbery and trees around the yard and then quietly went under the fence. It was surprisingly a peaceful, quiet night. There were no sounds of floorboards creaking, doors closing, walking around or anything. Although everyone knew that even though there were no noises, someone was bound to be doing something. Even though no one woke up or heard anything going on, there was indeed certain activities being done in the evening dark. Throughout the night one of the three would stay up on their shift while Aller ducked and dodged his way around the yard avoiding being found or heard while preparing his surprises for tomorrow. He actually borrowed night vision goggles from Janthol's supply closet to help him move around without hitting anything. The one thing he was slightly worried about was that someone would pick up his scent. So he tried to cover it up by rolling in the pine needles and dirt. But even so, he was still concerned. Eventually the sun started to peak over the mountains. Everyone that was still up looked at the clock on the main building. It was around 6:30. "Thirty more minutes," Aller smiled to himself as he then ran unnoticed back to his pup house to wait until breakfast (and pranks of massive proportions) would be served. Griffin, Rust and Vidit were now all awake and watching their clocks they had on their pup house walls. They knew there were only a few minutes left before everyone was fair game to them. Griffin opened his door and looked left and right before signalling his two pranking partners. He grabbed a walkie talkie radio out of his backpack and turned it on. "G to R and V, come in R and V," he spoke quietly. They didn't respond. "Griffin to Rust and Vidit, come in guys," he spoke with a more serious tone. They still didn't pick up. Griffin sighed while putting the radio back in his bag and looked out his door again. He picked up a small rock and threw it right at Vidit's door with a slight clang. There was a muffled loud bang and a yelp of pain that could be heard coming from Vidit. He then opened his door while rubbing the top of his head. The sound of the rock had caused him to wake up and jump straight up, hitting his head on the roof in the process. Vidit didn't look to happy, specifically because he was in pain, he just woke up, and he didn't have his morning dose of caffeine yet. "What is it Griffin?' he growled while yawning immediately after. Griffin ignored Vidit's annoyed tone and got right to the point. "You were supposed to be alert. And where's Rust?" "I'm still right here," came his voice from inside his pup house. He didn't really sound enthused either. "What do you want? We still have half an hour left. I just want to sleep for a few more minutes." "We need to be up so we can be ahead of any competition," Griffin stated. "We want time to be on our side, so will you please get up?" "I'm already up," whined Rust not coming out. "Do you want to do this or not?" asked Griffin. A few seconds later, Rust finally opened his door and groggily walked out. He then sat down and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm up." "Didn't either of you keep your radios on?" Griffin asked raising one of his eyes. Rust turned his head to look back inside his pup house, and saw that the batteries had come out of his radio and were now laying scattered on the ground. He then turned his gaze back to Griffin. "The batteries fell out of mine." "What about you Vidit?" Vidit reached back and pulled his out, but dropped it when he saw that it was covered in slobber. The volume knob was also all the way down. Probably because the slobber loosed it to much that is slipped. Vidit opened his mouth to say something but Griffin shook his head. "No no forget it, it doesn't matter. Lets just go get breakfast early." He then started walking off towards the dining hall. "Probably a good idea," Rust replied while eyeing Vidit's radio with a slight look of disgust as he walked after him. Vidit sighed and walked after them. He then turned around and tossed his radio back in his pup house, before he resumed following them. As the three of them walked off towards the dining hall, a hooded pup snuck up to their pup houses with a pressurized can in his paws. He then went up to each of their doors and sprayed a substance all around their closed doors. After he was done, he quietly jumped on top of Rust's pup house and dove into some nearby bushes to avoid being seen or caught. They walked through the doors and to the Kitchen area in the back to search the fridge. After grabbing some breakfast they went and sat down in one of the booth areas by the windows. Rust had grabbed some left over pizza from last night, Vidit was eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch cereal, and Griffin was eating bacon slices with some shawarma. He actually had to hide it in the fridge to keep anyone from taking it for themselves. After silently eating for a few minutes, Griffin looked at the clock and decided to bring up the subject at hand, or paw in their case. "Alright my fellow compatriots, lets get down to business," Griffin grinned slightly. WIP Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episode